Can we begin again?
by starrgalaxy
Summary: This is an Alison/Lucas story. Yes they are being shipped. Just give it a chance. This is set in season 5 everything happened like the show. The girls are not talking to Alison. Ali is falling behind in class, so her dad suggests a tutor. A lot of obstacles to get these two together. Mention of Emison but if you blink you'll miss it. Rating may change.
1. Spewed

Alison sat at the piano memorizing the bridge to yet another song. She never liked playing, but her mother insisted it would make her a well rounded person. When she was younger Alison would scream about her older brother Jason having the privilege of lounging around the house or playing outside with his friends while she sat at the stupid piano with her mother over her shoulder criticizing every wrong note little Alison played.

"Alison," her dad called ripping her from one of her famous day dreams.

She turned and was greeted by three wrinkles that met in the middle of her dad's forehead.

"Something wrong dad,"Alison questioned.

Usually when her dad gave that look she was either in trouble or trouble was on it's way.

"Uh no, not exactly. You see I just came from your school and-"

Alison's heart jumped to the pit of her stomach. 'What was he doing at my school? He never does that kind of thing. Was Tanner questioning people again?'

"I met with a few of your teachers to see how you were doing, and they didn't think you were doing quite well," Mr. Dilaurentis stepped closer to his daughter.

"Well what are they saying," this bugged Ali because she's doing decent in all of her classes.

Well all except one.

"To start, you don't talk in class-"

"Yeah dad that's kinda how school works. The teacher talks and you sit there and listen," her father stared.

"No. One teacher says you don't communicate with anyone. It's like you just sit there and daydream until the bell rings and you're up. You're not making friends and you're not adjusting well. That's what they're saying. And what's with this 'D' in Earth Science," his eyes were pleading for an answer.

"Well I'm sorry if my life isn't solely focused on petty school gossip or watching the circle of life take place right in front of my eyes,"Alison spewed her words through clinched teeth.

She hadn't worried about something as silly as classmates or grades since she's returned from being on the run, or as far as people know it; kidnapped. This whole situation was pointless.

"Look, I already told you this was going to be difficult, you being back at school this early. You still have to maintain your grades," Mr. Dilaurentis said.

"I know dad i'll try harder," Ali told her dad what he wanted to hear so he could walk away already.

"Yeah about that, I've already set you up with a tutor after school. Make sure you are at The Brew by 4:30 tomorrow. And Ali please make sure you're not late. You don't want to make a bad first impression," he added as he turned to leave the room.

Alison protested internally. Her dad makes an appointment with a tutor and she's expected to be there because he said so? After making up her mind that she would go just to pacify her dad, she continued to memorize her song on the piano.


	2. Hey Mr Carter

Alison sat in class waiting for the bell to ring. She hated science and math. Because of that placement test, she had to take those classes with immature freshmen. She asked herself if she acted like that when she was younger. Ali shook the feeling away she knew how mature she was for her age. Besides her four close friends she hung out with older people. As of late, she isn't hanging out with anyone. The girls kept their distance ever since Alison named Cyrus Petrillo as her 'kidnapper'. When they see her in the halls their eyes are averted to the next most interesting thing. She couldn't lie to herself. It really hurt her the way her friends were willing to drop her without a second thought.

"Alison are yo alright," Mrs Greene asked.

Ali hadn't realized the bell had rung.

"Oh, yeah sorry,"she smiled nervously.

After collecting her things she walked toward the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya know I've noticed that you don't participate in class," Mrs Greene had a raspy voice.

Sometimes Alison liked to imagine that if Mrs. Greene wasn't a teacher she'd be some kind of punk musician. Her tattoos on her wrist implied that she was a rebel teen. Alison could relate.

"I always turn my work in and I'm averaging a 'B' in this class,"Ali remembered the conversation she had with her dad just yesterday.

She took a split second to glance at the clock.

"Well you would be averaging an 'A' if you raised your hand at least once in each class, " Mrs Greene said with a smile.

"Thanks but I have to go. I'm running a little late for something,"Alison smiled.

She rushed to her locker and pulled out her phone.

'Dad, don't forget that I need a ride to the Brew like now or I'll be late-Alison'

"You should be texting me."

The blonde beauty turned to see who had spoken to her. It was Carter and his posse of deutschbag friends. 'ugh'

"Oh I would, but im afraid you'd have to learn to read to actually have a decent conversation," she snapped.

Carter always made sure he had a crowd around to entertain, and since she had time to Kill Ali decided she would be center stage this time.

"Nice one I'm guessing half the school has a huge vocab considering what big of a whore you are," his friends laughed.

Carter basked in his glory as he simultaneously high-fived the rest of the football team.

"Wow I'm surprised you even realize the definition of that word considering your Mom has been screwing nearly every man in this town she can get her pathetic little hands on. Then later on down the line she gets Mrs. Hastings to scare the bastards away when their wives threaten to sue her for breaking up a happy home. It's a never ending cycle isn't it Carter,"Alison said matter of factly. The former Queen bee stretched her neck out prideful.

His friends were in awe of the fire she brought.

'I'm outside '

Ali slung her bag over one shoulder and headed outside. Once settled into her father's car she let out a sigh of relief which her dad mistook for a sigh of annoyance.

"Look Alison I know this seems too much or... what do the kids say these days oh umm lame right now, but trust me it will help you in the long run. The school said the tutor will be a student from your school, so you can relate better. Hope that's okay with you," Kenneth started his engine.

"It's fine dad,"Alison half smiled.

This just gets worse not only is she forced to have a tutor, but now she has to be publicly humiliated like some dumb delinquent by one of her peers?


	3. Just Alison

**AN: this is basically fluff. I promise it will get more interesting. Review if you want the story to continue. I have already written some additional chapters, but I won't post unless I know someone is reading. If you are thanks in advance and review plz...good or bad I can take the heat.**

Alison stood in line at the Brew deciphering what she should order. She remembered all the times her 'friends' would meet her here to get lunch and chat well giggle over silly things that went on in school.

"Hi, what can I get for you today," the cheeky barista asked.

"I'll just have a small green herbal tea, she didn't want her breath to smell of coffee when she met her tutor.

The one thing her mother had ever taught her was first impressions could be tough and they are everlasting.

"Name for your order ma'am, "the barista asked.

"Alison,"she said.

"Alison as in Alison Dilaurentis: the girl who was like trapped in a dungeon for like half her life," Alison was immediately pissed by what the girl had said.

Since when did anyone say she was trapped in a dungeon for half of her life? What now they're confusing her with some type of princess in a Disney film? Why did people care anyways? Were their lives that boring that all they could think about was the mysterious girl in town who's not dead anymore? Oh how she envied those princesses.

"Just Alison," the irritated teen answered.

"Oh," the barista responded flatly.

Alison stood to the side to wait on her order. She absent mindedly checked out the plethora of flyers that cluttered the Windows. Looks like there's going to be an open mic here this weekend. Ali considered herself a great writer, but she has never participated in one of these. Not due to lack of confidence that she had plenty of, but due to the thought of everyone looking and waiting for her to say some phenomenal unforgettable metaphors; the thought of being judged on her inner most deepest feelings. She couldn't take that. The now self conscious girl was pulled out of thought.

"One small green herbal tea for just Alison, " a teen boy's voice called out.

Ali strode past the crowd of what looked like a bunch of drug addicts trying to get their fix.

"Oh, that's me," she grabbed her tea with a smile.

I know that bitch didn't write 'just Alison' on my tea. Ali turned the hot to-go cup around and undoubtedly there it was. She rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the Brew to await the arrival of this mystery tutor.

Alison pulled out the Earth Science book and tried to recollect what pages the teacher said to read. 'This is so stupid. I swear this is petty as hell. Why am I even in highschool I feel like an adult.' The blonde began to regret the day she practically begged her father to enroll her in school again. She remembered showing Emily the new backpack her dad picked out for her and it all felt so juvenile. Emily didn't seem too thrilled that she would soon return to Rosewood high. In fact, none of the girls seemed settled on the idea.

"Earth Science book, meaning you're the person I am to tutor, Lucas said in his best professional voice.

The former Queen bee recognized the voice. 'It couldn't be no, no, no this is going to escalate quickly' Alison thought. The blonde took her head out of the book and peered up at Lucas. The smiled practically melted off of his face. Alison had tormented him throughout junior high relentlessly. When she went missing he was relieved. When she was announced to be dead he felt indifferent. When she came back he was scared all over again. Alison began to pack her things with an odd panicked look on her face. She was not going to sit here and be reminded of the horrible person everyone in town thought she was. Lucas stood in front of Alison as if he was in shock. She grabbed her tea and headed for the door.

"Wait," Lucas called after her.

The blonde halted.

"I need these services hours," he regretted the words as soon as they slipped out.

Lucas didn't need anything from her. Alison felt bad for everything she did to Lucas. He was a decent guy; nice actually. Well as far as she'd heard. They haven't spent any time together besides the days she spent calling him names. Ali seriously thought, how can they both get out of this?

"Okay, how about I sign your service sheet saying you tutored me?"

Lucas thought about it.

"Lie," he asked aloud.

"Technically it's not a lie. You did come here. I looked at my book so it's a half truth,"Alison smiled.

Lucas shifted his weight to his other foot," and what about your grade? It's not gonna magically rise because you signed my service sheet."

She pushed a fly away hair behind her ear. He's seriously worried about my grades? Why? Lucas sat his backpack on the seat. Alison sighed and walked over to the seat she recently vacated.

Lucas couldn't for the life of him figure out why Alison seemed so nervous. She kept twirling her cup of tea in small circles on the table only taking sips of it ever so often. She seemed distracted. Lucas continued to read about the Earth's rotation as he allowed his voice to go numb to his own ear.

"Oh God this is boring," the tutor heard himself say.

He was taken aback by the effect she had on him. She still made him nervous even if she's only sitting there toying with a red straw.

"Huh," Ali said.

"Nothing umm I was just saying how boring this class is. I haven't taken it since I was like a freshman, " Lucas trailed off.

Alison had zoned out from his monotonous voice a long way back. Maybe that was her problem she's always daydreaming instead of living in the now.

"Yeah I'm sorry. They're making me take a bunch of Freshman classes. None of it's really fascinating, " Alison gave a fake smile.

Did she just say she was sorry. Lucas had never heard those words come out of her mouth. It seemed so natural. There was no underlying tone to it.

"Oh no it's fine what would really help is if you could tell me what you're specifically having trouble with,"Lucas said.

It took her a while to answer.

"I honestly don't know I guess I'm not really paying too much attention. Oh and the freshman boys could use a little seasoning. Since when did they lack so much... class," Ali joked.

Lucas and Ali shared little chuckles together. For the first time she really looked at his face. It was still child like. He had round cheeks, but the recently grown facial hair gave him an edgy look.

"What," Lucas asked Alison all of a sudden self aware.

He fixed his shirt and pushed his hair back.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how you could be confused as a freshman. Ya know once you shave your facial hair and stuff you're kinda youthful,"Alison teased. A smile lingered on her face.

"Yeah I've been cursed with the baby face. It's not something I brag about,"Lucas replied.

"Hey, at least you'll look good when your 50 as for the rest of us," Ali pointed to a visibly wrinkled old lady sitting across from them.

They both cackled at the unknowing woman. The brunette boy thought he'd never see the day where he'd be comfortable around his former bully.

A comfortable silence fell over the two.

"Hey, you wanna see something funny," he finally said

"Sure," Alison replied.

"So it's called a vine, but it has absolutely nothing to do with a tree or plant, "Ali giggled.

"No, absolutely nothing to do with a plant...as far as I know, Lucas said still playing the hilarious video on a loop.

"Do you wanna see another one, "Lucas asked.

"There's more,"the blonde questioned.

Lucas's laugh was so hearty that the wrinkled old woman turned to give him the stink eye. Alison crossed her arms in mock anger," are you making fun?"

Lucas smiled," no I'm just floored that you don't know what a vine is. Your friends never showed you one?"

From the time Alison arrived back in Rosewood there hadn't been any time for laughter or downtime. Everyone was on edge.

"No, never," she smiled dimples on display.

"Come sit right here," Lucas tapped the space beside him on the booth.

"If we're going to watch every vine video possible I suggest I put my headphones in so old lady rivers over there doesn't sneer us to death," he concluded.

Alison was hesitant to follow suit, but she sat next to Lucas anyway. Lucas couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was sharing headphones, laughing, and watching videos with his all time enemy. It wasn't long before he had grown used to the strawberry scent of her hair next to his nose.

"Alison,"she heard a disembodied voice call her name. She turned to find her dad standing at the entrance of the Brew. He was tapping his watch signaling that it was time for her to go. Once again she packed her bag to leave.

"Thank you for showing me what a Vine is and doing the little tutoring we did. I know all about the Earth's rotation, Alison joked.

"You're welcome, Lucas reposted.

The beautiful blonde walked toward her dad.

"Hey, wait," Lucas called after her.

Alison turned around.

"You forgot to sign my service sheet," he said.

**Don't forget to review for another chapter! Thanks**


	4. Who wants Pad Thai?

Ali sat on her couch toying with her knew laptop that her dad had bought as a surprise while she was "studying" at the Brew. Knowing the ins and outs of all her gadgets has always been important to her. Especially since the closest she's come to an iPhone in the last two years was a throw away phone that couldn't be tracked. She was slowly returning to her 21st century self. With headphones in she watched tons of Vine compilations on Youtube. Some are hilarious, but others are either lame or has some girl twerking. CLANG! There was a clash of glass shattering in the kitchen. Her dad had drove to long island to get the Chinese food she was so fond of; she was alone.

Alison froze. She heard movements. The blonde grabbed her phone and prepared to dial her dad's number. She didn't trust the cops of Rosewood they would ask more questions about her imaginary kidnapping. The scared girl's chest began to have in and out as she got up from the couch. What was she supposed to do? Alison wss not one for hand to hand combat. Her tactics in a fight usually involved ruining the reputation of her opponents. The devious girl moved toward the kitchen hoping she could side track the assailant. It's probably someone from Mona's posse trying to scare her. Her heart thumped harder as she crept closer to the kitchen. Ali could hear her breath hitch in her ear. As she placed her bare foot onto the cold tile floor someone violently grabbed her forearm. Why did they always attack from the back? Ali squeezed her eyes shut and turned around at the sudden contact. Her arms flailed helplessly at the intruder. The person grabbed her arms pinning them to her sides. Flashbacks of being buried alive plagued her. The petite blonde started to scream.

"Ali, be quiet what are you doing," a familiar voice said.

Alison opened her eyes.

"Jason," she said to herself as if it was the ending to a Scooby Doo episode.

"Yeah, Jason the hell are you hitting me for," his voice pitched.

The younger sister fixed her pale pink hoodie. Ali held her left arm over her stomach. This is embarrassing.

"I...I I thought you were someone else," the still frightened teen admitted.

" Yeah well next time I suggest you look before you start swinging. I should have hit you back THAT'S what I should have done," Jason pushed his hair back.

Alison could smell the Whiskey on his breath. Before she went on the run she and Jason never got along. They were always fighting. Mostly about Jason's stoner friends and privacy. Everytime their parents would leave Jason threw kick backs with his friends. There were never any girls which Ali found odd. She went as far as accusing Jason of being gay. Of course he quickly denied the allegations ranting on about how much Ali hung with her friends and something about stolen glances with Emily. All Alison heard that day was her brother being defensive about the gay accusations and using everything she'd ever done as his evidence. Although they argued the two unruly siblings never laid a hand on eachother.

"Do you even hear anything I'm saying? It's like you're not even here, "Jason yelled snapping his sister to the present.

"What, why are you yelling? It's not like you haven't been hit worse before in one of your dumb bar fights," she yelled back

The younger sister knew that her brother was an angry drunk. "You know what Ali screw you," Jason's words slurred ass he toppled over himself.

Why is he so annoying? Why couldn't he be the type of drunk to get happy then pass out inmid sentence? She rolled her eyes.

"You're drunk," Alison declared with a fold of her arms.

"Ooh, Looks like, you don't need that tutor after all. We ladies and gentlemen have a natural genius here," Jason blurted out to his imaginary crowd.

Alison walked closer to her brother just in case he fell. He needed to go to bed before her dad came home.

"Come on Jason you need to get to bed before dad gets home. If he sees you like this he's going to send you to rehab again," the blonde said while steadying her brother.

She didn't understand. Everyone said that he was doing good with his sobriety.

"Get the hell away from me, " Jason yanked from her grip.

"Jason dad is gonna be pissed if he comes home and sees you like this," Ali said reaching for her brother.

Jason shoved his younger sister to the floor," I said get the hell away from me. That's always been your problem. You don't fucking listen. You didn't listen to mom or anyone else for that matter."

With Jason towering over her she suddenly felt trapped. Ali gaped up at Jason in surprise for what seemed like forever Not once has she seen him lose his temper like this.

"What the hell is going on," Kenneth Dilaurentis shouted from across the room.

Neither of his children had noticed him when he entered. Now he has a daughter on the floor and an obviously inebriated son screaming in her face. Kenneth went to help Alison up.

"Well is someone gonna give me an answer," he shrieked.

The stress of everything was getting to him: the death of his ex-wife, the return of his daughter, and unofficially the return of his son. The last thing he needed was a sibling rivalry.

"I was just trying to help Jason to his room and he freaked out," Alison's voice cracked.

" Yeah well I told you to I didn't need any help. Ya shoulda listened, " Jason attempted to sober up on front of his dad.

"Jason why are you even here? I thought you left and planned to stay wherever you were," Kenneth questioned.

" Well I didn't say never, but I was at a local bar and I couldn't drive, so a cab dropped me off here," Jason was proud that he could remember.

"I suggest you go to your room. It looks like you're about to pass out now," Kenneth was now irritated.

" yeah yeah yeah," Jason turned on his heel nearly tipping over.

Alison and her dad watched as Jason ascended the stairs in a drunk disregard.

"Okay I have pad Thai, crispy calamar, and crab ragoons which one do you want first," Kenny attempted to lighten the mood.

He talked to a trauma counselor and he warned Kenneth to keep at home life stress free for Alison.

"Ya know what dad I think I'm gonna call it a night I'm not that hungry," Alison decided.

She felt bad that her dad drove to Long Island just to get her some food that she isn't going to eat.

"I'll just pack it up for my school lunch tomorrow," Alison smiled her sweetest smile.

She hoped he wasn't upset with her.

" I understand. It'll be in the refrigerator if you change your mind," Kenneth walked toward the kitchen.

This night was a little too much. As she grabbed her laptop and picked her phone off the floor she already envisioned herself sleeping peacefully in her bed.


	5. Get a lock on that

Alison found herself dozing off in nearly everyclass. Since she's been home there wasn't one night that she has slept soundly. The blue eyed girl entered the science lab. This was one of the few classes that she had to pay attention to this week. Ali was 99% sure that her dad instructed the teacher to keep an eye on her. Just great another set of watchful eyes, just what she needed. Hurrying to the back of the class Alison took her usual seat. She refused to be apart of the classroom life, let alone make friends with any of the freshmen. Alison was all too prepared to zone out. Within fifteen minutes into class she was asleep.

"Ms. Dilaurentis," the teacher called out.

He was tired of Alison using his class period to catch up on her beauty sleep. Mr. Dilaurentis called him to ensure that his daughter doesn't get lost in the sea of children.

"Ms. Dilaurentis," Mr. Kauffman yelled out.

Alison jumped at the sound of her teacher's voice. With all of the sleeping and scurrying out of the boring class she never learned his name. Everyone gaped in her direction.

"uh yes,"Alison questioned

"You mind answering the question,"Mr. Kauffman asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"What was the question,"the blonde asked pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"What are the three time periods of the dinosaurs," Mr. Kauffman smirked.

Ew look at him and his stupid grin. He's trying to trip you up. come on you know this. This is like third grade science. What are you stupid or something? Answer the man. Can't you see everyone staring?

"The three time periods, "Alison questioned.

"Yeah that's what I said isn't it, "Mr. Kauffman shot back which earned a few chuckles from the students.

Her heart began to palpitate.

" uhh Triassic...Jurassic," she swallowed hard her voice cracked.

"Come on Dilaurentis we don't have all day," the teacher taunted.

Alison tapped her fingers on the table willing herself to remember.

"Okay it's clear Ms. Dilaurentis doesn't-"

"Cretaceous,"Alison interrupted.

"What was that," Kauffman asked.

"Cretaceous, the last portion of the "Age of Dinosaurs", Alison said in annoyance.

What was his angle anyway? Was he trying to embarass her? It kind of worked, but she'll never admit that to anyone. If her teacher even bothered to say anything else she didn't hear. The bell rung signaling their dismissal.

"This isn't the Hilton Ms. Dilaurentis. I expect you to be up and alert just like everyone else, Mr. Kauffman said as Alison walked passed him.

She smiled a fake smile and continued to walk.

Alison was happy to have left the classroom. She had a free period and she intended to use it to study for Earth Science so the next time she wouldn't have to search her brain so hard for an answer. She refused to be tripped up again. Alison dove right into today's lesson. Surprisingly, learning about the types of time periods weren't so bad. Life seemed so simple back then. All the animals had to worry about was the next meal. How good that must feel to have a clear mind. No 'A' to worry about. No dad hounding about grades. No used to be friends accusing you of being'A'. "When did my life become so complicated", Alison thought.

"Hey, Alison,"an angry voice called out.

Ali looked up to see who it was. There was an angry Carter storming over to her. Out of instinct, she moved her legs from underneath her and planted them on the ground.

"I've been looking all over for you," he shouted.

"Well I haven't been hiding,"Ali retorted.

Carter leaned in on a still-sitting Alison and pointed a finger in her face.

"The next time you call yourself embarrassing me in front of my friends you're gonna wish that creep still had you locked in that basement," Carter said harshly just above a whisper.

Alison closed her book and stood. "Is that a threat, "she smiled sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

Carter grabbed the blue eyed girl as she turned to leave, yanking her until he saw fear swirling inside.

The tall boy brought Ali's ear close to his mouth, "I'm not joking Alison you better watch your filthy mouth because it will get you into a lot of trouble. You don't wanna cross me. I don't know if you've noticed, but since you came back you're not everyone's favorite person. There are people who were happy when they heard the news that you were dead. It was like God answered their prayers. Now you're back and those same people would pay to see your head on a stick. Open your mouth to speak about me or my mother again and I will end you,"Carter pushed Ali back and stormed off.

Great another person she had to watch for. Just then she received a text.

Alison don't forget your tutoring session today. -Dad

She had completely forgotten. After a sluggish walk to her locker she headed to the Brew.

Lucas was nervous about meeting Alison today. Their last session went well, but he was unsure of the way Ali would act today. He stood idle while watching Carter and Alison in a heated conversation. At first Lucas told himself that He would keep walking, but curiosity got the best of him. Lucas hid behind a wall and watched the two go at it. He had never seen Alison act that way. She actually looked scared. Why wasn't she using her super bitch mojo on Carter? Just then Alison plopped down on the opposite side of the booth and took out her book.

"I've already started on some of it, so we don't have to go over so much. Basically all I have to do is today's homework and finish my notes which won't take that long," the blonde rambled.

Lucas stared at her.

"What, I'm just ready to get home sorry long day,"she added.

"No no it's fine you just surprised me that's all," Lucas said awkwardly.

"Okay, just tell me if you need help. I'm gonna start on my homework too," Lucas smiled.

Almost twenty minutes went by before someone broke the silence.

"Here's your cheese fries and your soda sir, the barista said.

Alison recognized her as the same barista who wrote 'just Alison' on her tea.

"I hope you don't mind. I didn't eat anything today," Lucas said.

With the smell of the fries filling her nose Ali soon realized she hadn't eaten anything at all today. She figured ordering something would be wise, but with the barista lady had already gone. The blonde really didn't feel like getting up and placing an order. She decided she wasn't hungry anyway. With a smirk and a flick of her wrist she let Lucas know that it was okay for him to eat. Lucas began to devour his cheese fries using a fork. Who eats fries with a fork she thought. Only prudes. Alison decided to take her mind off of the delicious looking food and focus on her homework. Soon her stomach betrayed her like Benedict Arnold himself. A great roaring was heard obviously coming from her empty stomach. The blonde immediately turned a shade of pink. She didn't care if it was just lame Lucas it embarrassed her all the same.

"Um you hiding a lion in ur pocket or do you want some fries," Lucas joked.

Alison shook her head in refusal. Five minutes passes and the lion's roar started again. Lucas raised his eyebrows, "you sure?"

Alison waited a beat," I suppose a few couldn't hurt. I haven't eaten anything today."

The brunette boy pushed the tray of fries towards Alison. With the perfection of a lady in waiting, Alison lifted a frie with two fingers and bit half and then another half. Part of Lucas wanted to scold her for putting her hands in his food, but the other part was mesmerized by the way she ate her fries.

"What,"Alison squealed.

Oh shit I'm caught Lucas thought.

"Nothing, I was just missing my fries,"Lucas lied.

Alison cocked her head to the side,"come on I had like three you couldn't possibly miss them that much."

They both chuckled. Oh my God could he be flirting with the Alison Dilaurentis? No can't possibly be seen as flirting. They were just having a good tutor session.

An hour had passed and Lucas came to the conclusion that Alison didn't need any tutoring. She was actually pretty bright. The only thing he had to do was encourage her ro speak or participate in class really. She finished all of the reading assignments in record time. Almost like she was running a race. Well she did say she was in a rush. The blonde and brunette teens sat in the booth trying to catch Alison up on current music, current television shows, anything current. Lucas felt a twinge of pain pull on his heart strings. This isn't right this girl spent two years of her life locked up and alone.

"Hey what happened between you and Carter, "he regretted the words as soon as they slipped out.

Allison's eyes went owl-like,"what do you mean?"

Was she really about to sit here and pretend she doesn't know what Lucas meant? Like instinct his hand moved to his hair.

"Um. It's just that I saw you and Carter today and it looked pretty heated,"Lucas stated.

Why was he watching her anyway? Why was he in her business? He must think she has done some major bitchy thing. Which is kind of true but still.

"Oh, he was just mad about something I said earlier. Him and his jock friends thought they could punk me the other day," Alison went back to scrolling her very new Twitter page.

She didn't have any followers. she didn't even want to make one, but Lucas said if she didn't then it's like being a caveman protestor of the 21st century. Alison thought about what she wanted to change her username to because the one Lucas created wouldn't do. What the hell was an AliD_123? She'll never have followers. As Alison discovers Twitter Lucas grew angrier by the moment. Who the hell does Carter think he is cornering a girl like that? Not just any girl, Dilaurentis, the girl who has just escaped imprisonment.

Your tutoring session should be over now. I dont want you out too late-dad

Alison let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Something wrong," Lucas asked.

"No, my dad wants me home,"Alison said warily.

Lucas was alarmed by the sadness in her voice,"something wrong at home."

Alison shifted in her seat. She wasn't as good at talking about herself as she used to be, but for some reason she wanted to with Lucas.

"No, it's just my brother is back home and last night we had an altercation while my dad was out. He fell off the wagon again, " she finished.

Lucas didn't have any siblings, so he couldn't give any advice.

"Was it bad," he wanted to know more.

"No not really. He pushed me on the ground though. My dad came in, so don't worry," Alison laughed, but Lucas saw the hurt behind her eyes.

"You want me to give u a ride," he offered.

Alison was surprised, "sure."

Both packed their bags and head to Lucas's car.

The car ride was a comfortable silence besides the radio. As they pulled up in front of the Dilaurentis family home Alison turned to Lucas and smiled her thanks.

"Wait. Before I go can I have your number, you know if I need to cancel our sessions one day or if I need help on some homework. Uhh never mind. I'll get your email from the school's directory," Ali opened the car door to leave.

Lucas felt bad. What just happened? Had he really failed to give his number to a pretty girl that willingly asked for it? Was Alison planning on canceling their next session? He hoped not.

"Wait Alison," Lucas said as he took her phone out of her hand.

He quickly punched his number into her phone.

"You really need to get a lock on that,"he smiled nervously.

"Thank you for the ride," Alison got out and made her way to the front door.


	6. The den of sin

Alison quickly made her way through the door and hurried to her room. She wanted to avoid Jason because she didn't know what kind of mood he would be in. Ali so badly wanted to mend the relationship between her and her brother, but she was still kind of upset from last night. After changing into a pair of 'Love pink' sweat pants and a matching tank top she decided to surf the web. Not having friends was really turning her into a potato. The blonde rarely went anywhere. Mostly because her dad had her on lockdown.

After an hour of going on every website possible, she heard a knock on the door. The blonde peered up to find Jason standing in her doorway.

"Can we talk," he asked.

Alison was happy, but refused to let on.

"Sure," she tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. An actual conversation between the two was unheard of before Alison went away. Their feud ran so deep that it seemed wrong to ever think about it being different. Jason walked and sat besides Ali his blue eyes burning a hole in her face. What the hell did he want to talk about?

"Ali listen," Jason began.

The siblings talked for hours. Jason had apologized for last night, and for not being there when she needed him-His words. He showed Ali some of his favorite prank videos from YouTube. Their laughter could be heard throughout the house. Jason even showed her some videos from Worldstar. Ali quickly deemed them ratchet; funny nonetheless. The dimpled beauty couldn't help but let her mind wander back to their childhood. They had been so close. When Ali woke up from nightmares in the middle of the night it wasn't her parents she called out for, it was her big brother. Jason would calm her by reading stories about princesses stuck in towers alone waiting years for someone to save them. Alison would vowe to Jason she would never be weak and helpless like the girl in the book. Jason would laugh and make a recount of their current situation. It was almost ritualistic. Jason called it a night after a while. Claimed he had a long day, something about meeting a friend for drinks at a nearby pub. Alison sat in her bed not wanting to be asleep while the sun still gave life to the sky. Defying every thought coursing through her mind, the blue eyed girl grabbed her phone.

Hey it's Alison

She waited. Why did she even send that stupid text? It wasn't like they were friends. Of course he has better things to do than text a self absorbed, lying, crazy, troubled girl. He probably still hated her.

Hey, what's up-Lucas

Ali wasn't one to get excited over anything, but there were unwanted butterflies in her stomach. What the hell? All he did was respond to a text hold your horses. Play it cool.

nothing much. I just texted you so you can have my number-Alison

Alison bit her bottom lip awaiting Lucas's reply.

The butterflies began to fly around; calling more of their friends to join the circle. Alison laid on her stomach staring at her phone. The last person Alison had a crush on robbed her of every penny and sliced her leg open with a knife. Was he linked with 'A'? Could Cyrus have been one of A's gutless minions? If so why? Alison's thoughts sometimes rammed against her skull until she forgets to breathe. Brrrrrrrrp! She jumped at the sound of her phone.

k thanks. Is everything ok-Lucas

Alison was thrilled he wanted to talk to her. All the time she spent making his life hell and he was still being nice. Oh my God I was a monster Alison thought. The retired queen bee texted back before he lost interest in her.

yeah just in my room watching some tv-Alison

Ali didn't know why she chose to give Lucas an update on what she was doing. She waited a full five minutes before giving up hope that Lucas would reply. Instead, she put her phone down and continued to watch tv. Seconds later, she heard her phone ring. The screen said it was a Facetime from Lucas. Alison panicked. Why would he want to Facetime her? Just then Alison realized she wasn't dressed. Well she was, but a tank top is not really what she would let anyone but her family and her used-to-be friends see her in. Alison thought about her hair. By now the perfect curls have surely fallen. Being pulled out of thought by her still going ringtone, Ali rushed to answer it. Immediately she was greeted with a smirking Lucas.

"You answered," Lucas cooed nervously.

Alison stared at her phone screen. What was she to say?

"uh. Yeah why wouldn't I? People must Facetime their tutors like all the time right," the blonde said jokingly.

Those damn dimples. "so, so you're just sitting there," Lucas asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, sorry but my life nowadays is not so interesting," Alison looked away from her phone.

This is the first time she has facetimed someone who is not her dad or the girls.

Alison looked back at her screen and saw Lucas with wide eyes.

"What," she said dryly.

Lucas pushed his hair back. Ali noticed that's his niche. Everytime he gets nervous or flustered he turns into a hairstylist.

"Nothing, it's just that you said your life isn't interesting when you were thought to be dead, then kidnapped, escaped, and back home. All while I have yet to solve this Rubik's cube. Lucas showed her the unfinished cube. Ali tried to hold in her laugh, but failed miserably. She went into a full laugh attack and didn't hold back the occasional snort that came along with it. She didn't know why she was laughing. Probably because he thinks she's some kind of modern day Sarah Connor when in reality she was running and hiding for two years.

"Great laugh at my misfortunes that's just what I need," Lucas joked.

"Hey you gotta admit the Rubik's cube thing was funny," Alison moved onto her back.

"Oh really I'd like to see you solve one," the brunette boy smiled.

Lucas noticed Alison get up from her bed. He searched his screen to see her room.

Ali didn't say anything for awhile and he was curious to see what she was up to. He stayed quiet. About a minute later he was staring at a finished Rubik's cube. Still he said nothing.

"It was mine from the eighth grade. I didn't know if it was still here or not, but looks like my mom kept all of my stuff,"Alison smiled proudly.

Ali waited on his reaction.

Lucas had his head down for some reason, and it made Ali feel uneasy.

"Something wrong,"she asked.

Nothing

"Uh Lucas what's wrong?"

Alison hoped it wasn't something she'd said.

She stared at her screen waiting.

"Shhh...I'm pausing for dramatic effect," Lucas whispered as he still had his head down.

Ali grinned and whispered,"why?"

Lucas finally looked at his phone,"because it looks like we have ourselves an undercover geek, and I couldn't be more proud!"

Ali thought she was a dramatic person, however, little Lucas had her beat.

"O.m.g are you serious," Alison laughed.

She hadn't laughed this much in a long time. Not even with her friends everyone was always stressed out or scared for something.

"Now that I know you're a fellow nerd, do you want a tour of my room? It's basically the den of sin. I'm talking action figures, posters etcetera etcetera," Lucas exclaimed.

The blonde pushed her hair behind her ear,"sure." Was she flirting with Lucas...openly?

Just then a knock sounded on Alison's door. Ali's dad popped his head in soon after.

"Hey, Als It's getting kind of late. You might wanna call it a night," he said with a tired expression.

Ali nodded her approval and he left.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a rain check for that tour,"

Lucas seemed disappointed," yeah see you tomorrow."

She waved at the camera and hung up.


	7. God, can't you see me?

"God, can't you see me? Can't you see me _breathing_! Look at me!"

Alison's mother continued to throw the dirt on her still heaving chest. The teen wasn't sure if the screams actually left her mouth. By now her nose burned like someone poured rubbing alcohol directly inside her surrounding dirt caused her to be paralyzed, lying flat on her back watching as her mother's tear stained face as she covered every inch of the only daughter she has. Mrs. Dilaurentis was looking at someone off in the distance as her persistent ministrations of dirt halted. Who was she looking at?

Alison woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring throughout her room and a sharp chill that screamed fall was around the corner. It used to be her favorite season: comfortable sweaters, barren trees, tricks and treats; treats that play tricks.

Whatever.

Most of the Rosewood boys' sole purpose was to scare all the girls shitless, and the girls just needed to out-slut each other at every party; leaving them crowded with makeshift felines. The blonde considered playing hooky and indulge in some old fashioned retail therapy , but knowing her father had teachers reporting her every move; she opted against it.

Walking through the hallways was always the same. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer would stare in complete bewilderment, and Emily always found the floor more interesting. Everyone else gaped at her as if she were an alien. Haven't they ever seen a dead girl strut the halls in Louboutin's that were to die for; ironic.

Get over it.

Today Ali doesn't strut she's just trying to make it through the last class this Friday without drama or interruption, but who is she kidding?

" Guess you didn't take our little conversation seriously," Carter groused.

" I suggest you lay off the lead; dolt."

The blonde slammed her locker door shut and proceeded to head down the hallway, Carter keeping up with her stride.

"I told you don't let me or my mom's name slip off of your venomous tongue ever again now didn't I," the brown eyed boy yelled.

Ali took a good look at him. He could almost be cute if he didn't have that stupid buzz cut. However, she had no idea what he was referring to, and standing idle playing 'guess who' with this idiot was not on her agenda.

"What are you talking about Carter," she finally asked.

"Oh _please_ like you don't know," he snaps holding up a phone with what looks like his mother and another one of her Johns in a heated kiss.

Alison took note of the caption,'_**and the cycle continues-A**_'

"And I'm assuming that's not your father," a hint of a smirk plastered on her face as she folded her arms.

If this dude is here to intimidate her she's going to remain unbothered.

"Shut the hell up!" Carter slams Alison into the nearest corner. Pinning her with his forearm.

"You don't know a thing about her. I mean what are you doing stalking my mother now? You were planning on sending that to the entire school weren't you?" his eyes trained into angry slits.

Ali was once again in that basement with Cyrus. His arm over her mouth, leather jackets, and knives. Where was her bag? Just then Alison let out an ear piercing scream. Carter attempted to cover her mouth like Cyrus did almost a year ago. Blood is that blood?

"Ali why are you overreacting" the buzz cut teen pressed her harder against the wall.

Ali attempted to look down at her thigh to see if her wound was reopened. The girl swore there was blood where her scar was.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Get the hell away from her," Alison recognized the voice and suddenly weight was lifted both physically and mentally.

She stood and watched as Carter and Lucas tumbled on the floor punches only being landed by Carter. The girl noticed Ms Greene the potential punk rock teacher enter the hall from the Teachers' lounge. "Gottesman, Wallace what on Earth is going on," she yelled. With that both boys stopped their petty blows. Alison helped Lucas off of the floor, and Ms. Greene waited for an explanation arms folded and eyebrows raised. None of the teens said a word.

"All of you principal Tamborelli's office now," Ms Greene escorted all of them to the principal's office and explained what she had witnessed.

"So let's see we have two young men fighting in the hallway and three teens ditching class. Now tell me, who should get suspended and who should get detention," Tamborelli began.

No one spoke.

"Okay so we have three two day suspensions. One for ditching and the other for fighting. Ms Dilaurentis although you weren't in the fight it appears to me like you did play some role in this quarrel."

Lucas watched as Ali absentmindedly rubbed her thigh. She had been doing that since the moment they walked into the office. What is wrong with her? Lucas knows he should be more worried about the suspension Tamborelli mentioned, but he couldn't help himself she just looked so out of it.

" alright I'll just have to get your parents up here to sign a couple of papers and then you all will be escorted off the campus."

The blonde's head popped up, " my dad has to come down here?"

"Yes that's the procedure when you get suspended around here Ms Dilaurentis. So, yes your parents will be called. Anyone else have questions or comments," Tamborelli questioned.

"It was me who started the fight. Me and Gottesman got into it over a petty comment about my football stats. One thing lead to another and here we are. My bad Gottesman it's all dirt under the rug," Carter falsely testified.

Carter couldn't be suspended he had a football game after school today.

Lucas hopped right on the bandwagon there was no way he was getting suspended. He has never been suspended and he wasn't going to start a downward spiral his senior year. Even if it meant agreeing with a douchebag like Carter.

"Yeah, it's totally fine I don't have hard feelings toward you. Oh and thanks Alison for trying to break up the little piss fest you walked up on. I appreciate it," Lucas said,

"No problem," Alison said awkwardly; her voice cracking.

"Sir is there _any_ way that we can get detention. It's senior year and we all can't afford that on our record," Lucas questioned.

Lucas put the last of his books in his locker for the weekend mentally thanking his teachers for the lack of homework.

"You should go to the hospital you know. You could have a concussion," Alison only half joked.

Lucas smiled and turned to meet her eyes,"yeah ,I'll stop there on the way home. Anything else?

Alison began rubbing her thigh going in slow rhythmic circles. " I wanted to thank you for...well you know, the blonde nervously chuckled.

Lucas laughed closing his locker finally," you shouldn't be thanking me. I just got my ass kicked.

"I saw the way you fought for me Lucas. The look in your eyes, I don't think I'll ever forget it," Alison never noticed the floor was so shiny.

"He was hurting you. I couldn't allow that," The brunette boy stated plainly.

"My _whole_ life I've had to fight for everything I've ever wanted. I never felt like anyone was on my side. Thank you," The former queen bee pulled Lucas in for a hug.

Lucas thought she smelled like strawberries. For years he'd imagine what it would be like to destroy the girl he's so effortlessly embracing. Now the thought made him nauseated.

**A/N:**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter? I know this one is kind of short but I wasn't inspired. Don't forget to review**


End file.
